


Something must be in the air

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Mobster AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting in an unlikely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something must be in the air

Elsa stood in the back of the room, as far away from the crowd and dancing as she could possibly be. She had no desire to be here, but her brother had insisted. Something about a business deal and she needed to dress up real nice. So here she was, hair wrapped up in a braided bun, dressed and primped up in a light blue dress that thankfully only clung snugly to her upper chest before flowing out in soft waves down her arms and well below her knees.

“You look as bored of this as I am.”

The sound of the husky voice next to Elsa startled her. Looking towards her unexpected company she was surprised to find a woman leaning casually against the wall next to her.

She wasn’t much shorter then Elsa but the way she held herself made her seem larger then life. That she was above this party filled with men drinking and smoking cigars, hands indiscriminately groping any girls getting close. But while Elsa was dressed in shimmering fabrics this woman wore the style of all the men, muted and dark. Crisp black trousers held up with slim beige suspenders over top a long sleeve button up shirt, dark forest green in color. The red tie was the only splash of color.

What captured Elsa’s attention more then the womans odd style, was her eyes , peering up from under the edge of the black fedoras rim. A vibrant mixture of blue and green, swirling with mirth to match the slight grin on her lips. As Elsa tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, she saw something. In the way this woman held herself, in the way her face, dusted with freckles, easily smiled. A flicker, a shadow.

Sadness.

Something Elsa was too familiar with, but for some reason it didn’t seem to suit this woman smiling at her.

"It’s not what I usually enjoy on a night like this," the woman smiled wider, perhaps not expecting a response, and stood up from the wall.

"And pray tell what a beautiful woman like you, would rather be doing, than listening to shoddy music and drunken men rambling over petty schemes and money?" Elsa could feel her cheeks warming from the compliment and despite wanting to curl back against the wall she kept her gaze upon the other woman.

"At this moment," she bit at her lip nervously. "I would much prefer a walk…perhaps with better company."

"Well, if you would permit it, I could be that better company?" The woman stood before Elsa, hand outstretched. Simply waiting there with that charming smile. Elsa smiled shyly back, wondering to herself where this sudden spontaneity came from.

"Elsa Froseth," she reached out to grasp the proffered hand, intending to shake it.

But the woman surprised her, taking her hand gently and turning it so the back of it faced upwards. With her free hand she reached up to take off the fedora and tuck it behind her back. Strawberry blonde locks tied in loose twin braids fell across thin shoulders, contrasting with the dark green of her shirt.

"Anna O’Conner. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," with that she bowed ever so slightly, eyes firmly fixed on Elsa’s own icy blue, as she brought up her hand to lay a kiss upon the back of Elsa’s.

The blush returned in force on Elsa’s cheeks, her heart fluttering in her chest at the feel of warm lips on her skin. A part of her wondered how they would feel against hers.

Anna stood back up, her thumb rubbing lightly across pale knuckles, a gentle smile aimed at Elsa.

"What do you say about going for a walk Ms. Froseth?"

Elsa turned her gaze away to glance back into the party. One of the dancers had gotten onto the stage, the men were drunkenly shouting and cheering. No, staying here was not an option. Taking the hand that delicately held her own in a firmer grip she turned back to Anna, a small smile on her lips.

"Only if you call me Elsa."

"You got yourself a deal."


End file.
